


Love Is Like a Cloud

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s06e01 Exile on Main St., Episode: s06e09 Clap Your Hands If You Believe, Episode: s06e11 Appointment in Samarra, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's sex life, sixth season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Like a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Nazareth's "Love Hurts" (love hurts, love scars, love wounds and mars).

Dean hasn't shown the slightest sign of interest in sex since Sam came for him. Sam remembers being worried the Valentine's before last, when Dean wasn't interested in sex, either going out or staying in. Therefore, this is something that should be worrying Sam.

Sam tries to fuck Dean anyway. Dean refuses. That is not something Dean has done with Sam, ever.

Sam finally hooks up with the hippie chick, because she's willing and Sam is unaccustomed to denying his physical needs. It's unsatisfying, in the way that sex with someone other than Dean always is, and Dean has a fit. Sam reluctantly decides sex without Dean is not something he'll be doing again.

Now he just needs to talk Dean into it.

 

The first thing Sam does when he wakes up after what he finds out later was a solid month asleep is bust out of the hospital. The second is find Dean. The third is haul Dean's ass into the middle of nowhere, then into the back of the Impala, and jump Dean's bones.


End file.
